Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic
Synopsis After the Gokai Galleon makes a crash landing in a volcano, the Gokaigers are attacked by Action Commander Salamandam. Elsewhere, Captain Marvelous and Don Dogoier meet the prophesized man dressed in black. Plot Sailing into the fog-ridden forest, with their radar failing on them suddenly and Navi blamed for this course, the GokaiGalleon engages a Zangyack battleship in combat before crashing. Don panics as he suggests they should leave quickly before they are attacked by the battleship's captain, Action Commander Salamandam, who has been sent to Earth to cause mass volcanic eruptions. The Gokaigers battle Salamandam and the Gormin before the Action Commander uses his tail's eruption-invoking powers to separate Captain Marvelous and Don from the others. The two then meet the mysterious figure in black, the Red Magician Kai Ozu who points out the Gokai Crew has yet to use the Ranger Keys' true power. Kai tells them that if they follow him without transforming, he will give them information about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, using his magic and Heavenly Saint Flagel to hinder them along the way. Though Don is fearful of the obstacles set up against them, Captain Marvelous manages to bravely overcome Kai's magic. Meanwhile, the other Gokaigers assume the forms of NinjaBlack, AbareBlack, and Go-on Black to take out the Gormin. But when Salamandam arrives, the three take on the forms of Big One, White Swan, and GaoWhite to drive the Action Commander back, causing him to interfere in Captain Marvelous's literal leap of faith to pass Kai's final test. Though frightened to jump to reach Kai, Don overcomes his fears in order to save his captain's life from a loose boulder while barely making it to the other side. After explaining to Don how it was courage that gave him and his family the power to fight Infershia many years ago, Kai reveals that Don has passed his test to see if his courage can release that same power in the Magiranger Keys. After revealing the Gokai Galleon crew will obtain the Greatest Treasure by mastering the power of all thirty-four Super Sentai, Kai takes his leave as the other Gokaigers arrive when Salamandam emerges again. The Gokaigers proceed, assuming the forms of the Magirangers to fight him. Don's courage in the face of danger enables them to perform the binding "Magi Magi Go Gokai" spell to hold the Action Commander at bay while they use the Ozu siblings' signature final attacks to defeat Salamandam along with their own Gokai Blast Final Wave attack. When Salamandam and the Sugormin enlarge, Gokaioh is overpowered by the four opponents before the Magiranger Keys react to the situation. Using them, the Gokaigers summon Magi Dragon from within Gokaioh, turning the giant robot into Magi Gokaioh which takes out the Sugormin with its new powers before performing the Gokai Magi Bind finishing attack to destroy Salamandam. With Kai seeing Flagel off to Magitopia, he sees his power is in the right hands as he takes his leave. On the Gokai Galleon, the crew apologizes to Navi for doubting his fortune, before accidentally upsetting the robot parrot once more. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice - Tomokazu Seki *Atsushi Hashimoto as Kai Ozu (MagiRed†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Changing Courage into Magic: **GokaiRed - MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlack, Big One, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - NinjaBlack, GaoWhite, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MagiGreen **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, White Swan, MagiPink *This is the first time female Gokaigers change into Black Rangers. As a result, this is the first glimpse of a female Black Ranger in all of Super Sentai. *During the all-Black and all-White Gokai Changes, Ahim is the only one to transform into her own counterparts (though in Joe and Luka's case, neither of them have any Black Ranger counterparts, while Joe doesn't have any White Ranger counterparts). Elements/Homages to Magiranger *The title for this episode alludes to Magiranger: the name of the episode speaks of their slogan and the end of the title possesses a magical spell similar to their first episode. *The Action Commander being a fire-based villain hints at the concept of one of the major villains of Magiranger being Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, who in actuality was the fire-manipulating Heavenly Saint Blagel. External links *Episode 3 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes